Mandy's Visit
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Sixth Gorillaz story. A teenage fan from California gets dropped off in England and has to stay at Kong Studios for a week.
1. Mandy's Visit

Mandy's Visit Chapter one: Mandy's Here!:  
>A young Californian girl with blond and pink sunglasses on looked around. "<em>Where am I? This doesn't look like Liverpool!<em>" she thought. She and her class were on a field trip. The girl looked around and saw a tour guide. "Excuse me, sir but where am I exactly?" she asked him. "Why, you are in London, Miss." answered the tour guide. "Okay, thank you." she said. Then she figured out what happened. "_Oh God! I must have got onto the wrong bus!_" she thought. "Hey miss! Aren't you going to go on this tour?" asked the guide. "*Sigh* Sure, why not?" she said. Then the girl boarded the streetcar and sat down on the first seat.  
>The girl looked out the window bored. The scenery had looked the same since her tour had started. But then…. something caught her eye. "<em>Is that… Oh my God! IT'S KONG STUDIOS!<em>" the Californian girl thought. She wanted to stop the streetcar, jump out, and run to the building. But how?  
>Then a fast idea hit the girl. She reached up and pulled the stop cord. The streetcar stopped quickly. Without warning, the young Californian grabbed her things and darted off the streetcar. The driver, tour guide, and passengers wondered why. "<em>I'm a girl with a mission!<em>" the girl thought as she ran to Kong Studios. Chapter Two: 


	2. Arrival

Chapter two Arrival:  
>At Kong Studios, Noizchild was trying to save 2-D from Murdoc again. "Leave him alone Murds." she yelled as she jumped in front of the lead singer to block the bassist punch. "Move Cupid!" Murdoc yelled. "Make me." Noiz replied. "All right, I so bloody will!" Murds hissed. Then he locked his hands around her waist. "Tisk tisk." said she. Then as quick as lighting, Noizchild kneed him in the crotch. Murdoc yelped in pain as he let go of her. "You've should have known." Noizchild said. Then she looked at 2-D through the corner of her eye and said: "Run to safety now." 2-D nodded and ran away.<br>Later that evening, the Gorillaz, roadies, Noizchild, Iris, and Frarys heard a knock on the door. The gang looked up. "I've got it." said Ryan. So he and 2-D got up and went to the door. A young girl was at the door. "Uh…. Can I help you?" Ryan asked. "My name is Mandy Trait and I got on the wrong bus when I was a field trip with my class. What I need to know is can I stay here until I can find my class." the girl explained. Ryan looked at 2-D. The zombie looked helpless. So he took her in to let the group decide. All except Murdoc agreed to let her stay. Chapter Three: 


	3. Friday

Chapter three: Friday:  
>At seven o'clock in the morning, Murdoc was awoken by the music of Crazy Town. "<em>What is that awful crap?<em>" he thought. Then the bassist quickly got out of bed and followed the music. Mandy was listening to "Butterfly" by Crazy Town while doing her hair. Murdoc came in and paused it. The girl looked up and ask: "Why did you do that?" "Why are you up so early?" Murds yelled. "I was doing my hair and besides, it's good to get an early start." Mandy replied. "Not with that crap!" Murdoc hissed. "Sure you can!" the girl answered briskly. This argument kept on and Mandy had the last word. The bassist just walked off in a huff.  
>That afternoon, the ladies of Kong Studios were bored out of their minds. "<em>Man! I've gotta find a way to beat the boredom!<em>" Mandy thought. Then an idea hit her. "Hey girls." she called out. Reese, Dolly, Noodle, and Katliyn looked up. "Why not a girls' trip to the mall. It maybe lame but we've got nothing better to do." the girl explained. The ladies thought about it for a minute. Then they said yes. "Great! Let's go!" Mandy said quickly. Then she leapt out and the ladies walked out. Murdoc tried to stop Noodle a couple of times but she got away.  
>The girls shopped until they dropped. They had bought snacks, tech stuff, perfumes, art supplies, make-up, and silky appeal. This was the first time Reese had shopped for herself since Trevor was born. And she enjoyed it! Chapter Four: <div> 


	4. Saturday

Chapter four: Saturday:  
>Murdoc was sleeping peacefully when the attack happened. Noodle and Mandy snuck into his Winnebago. The Californian girl counted to three on her fingers. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" the girls yelled as they jumped up and down on his bed. Murdoc fell out of bed and crashed onto the floor. When he got up, boy, you'd think Satan had woken up. He launched into a wrath. Mandy and Noodle ran away giggling.<br>All day, the girls were sneaking around the studio. The guys were wondering why. But each time they would question a girl, they were told it was a surprise.  
>By evening, the surprise was revealed. "Gentlemen." Mandy addressed them. The boys looked up. "We've got a surprise for you. Come with me." said she. 2-D, Russel, Joey, and Murdoc followed her to the lobby.<br>The surprise was a slumber party. Sleeping bags were set up and the girls were dressed in pyjamas. "So this is what you were planning." Joey said in amazement. "Uh-huh." Mandy said.  
>The crew had fun watching movies, snacked on goodies, and played games. The girls painted their nails and gossiped. The fun kept on until morning. Chapter Five: <div> 


	5. Sunday

Chapter five: Sunday:  
>Murdoc got up early the next morning to play a prank on 2-D. He got to the leader singer's door… only to find a note on it. This is what the note said:<p>Dear Murdy:<br>Reese, Trevor, Mandy, and I went to the beach. Be back later.

2-D

Murdoc banged his against the door. "*Sweat drop*_I got up for nothing_." he thought.

"Are you glad I got you up?" Mandy asked the family. They nodded. The girl had to wake up 2-D and Reese and persuade them to come with her to the beach.  
>Little Trevor crawled towards the waves. "Be careful Trev." Reese called out to the baby. 2-D went after the baby. Once they were alone, Reese and Mandy began some serious talking. "You and 2-D must be seriously in love. How often do you two get time together?" Mandy asked. Reese thought for a minute and then said: "Very rarely." "Very rarely? How come?" the girl asked. "Well…. I'm finishing school and he has the band." Reese said. "Well, here's some cupid advice." said Mandy. Then the student told the lady her word.<br>Later that night, Reese told Mandy's advice. The night with her lover was ardent and steamy. Murdoc felt like he was going to puke.

Chapter Six: 


	6. Monday

Chapter six: Monday:  
>"Where's Noodle?" Murdoc asked the next morning. "Mandy took the kids to the museum." Reese answered. That was not what Murds wanted to hear. "THAT BITCH IS RUINING MY DAY!" he yelled. Then he went back to the Winnebago.<br>"Won't Murdoc be mad at us?" Katliyn asked as she and the other kids got out the bus. "Aw, who cares?" Joey asked. Mandy and the kids were going to the Becker museum of Art that just opened today. Katliyn and Noodle were excited and Joey figured sure why not.  
>The museum was big and neo. The children were amazed. "Now aren't you glad I talked you into this?" Mandy asked them. They nodded. Then the group rushed into the building.<br>The kids had fun all afternoon. The exhibits were African, Asian, and European paintings and sculptures. The crew got lunch in the museum food court. "(Can we do this again some other time)?" Noodle asked Mandy. "Of course." she answered. Chapter Seven: 


	7. Tuesday

Chapter seven: Tuesday:  
>"Okay, Party planner." Murdoc addressed Monday. She looked up. "Since you seemed to plan everything, what are we doing today?" he asked sarcastically. Mandy thought for minute and said: "We'll hang around here." Murds fell over. He had yet again been defeated.<br>That afternoon, Noizchild and Iris came to visit. The crew was chilling outside when Mandy asked Iris: "Why do you have a pair of scissors?" Iris got up and handed Russel her keychain. "Could you hold this for me please?" she asked him. "Sure." he answered. Then Iris turned to Mandy. "See that tree?" the Mexican asked. "Yeah, why?" Mandy answered. Iris pulled out her scissors, raised her arm, and chucked them. The scissors went through a girl's pink bow, a cat's ear, a cross of a headstone, and finally the tree. The crew was shocked. "What do think?" Iris asked. "Those things are deadly!" Dolly yelled. "Gracias. I get that all the time" Iris said. Then the gang hung out until it got late. Chapter Eight: 


	8. Wednesday

Chapter eight: Wednesday:  
>The morning seemed silent. Mandy wondered why. She decided to find out why. The crew seemed to be up to something. But every time she asked, she was told it was a surprise.<br>By the afternoon, Mandy would have her answer. Noodle led her to the lobby. "So what is this all about?" Mandy asked. "(You'll see)." Noodle answered. The surprise was a going-away party. Mandy was in shock. "Surprised?" Reese asked. "Oh yeah." said the girl. Then party began. Murds was a glad that she was leaving tomorrow. The others were going to miss her. Mandy was going to miss them but she didn't let that get her down. Despite sadness, the crew had fun at the party. Chapter Nine: 


	9. Thursday

Chapter nine: Thursday:  
>The next morning, the crew walked Mandy to the bus station. They said there goodbyes and Mandy left. It took her several minutes to find her class. Once she did, Mandy had a story to tell them. And the girls listened with full extent on the way home. The End (For Now!)<br>Back 


End file.
